Sea Partol
by Titans12511
Summary: ET didnt die in season 3. Nav and Et are getting married also.
1. Chapter 1

**This is placed in season 3 of sea patrol. The only thing that is different is that ET didn't die. They are also going to have a wedding.**

ETPOV

I woke up to Nikki's phone ringing. I seen her wake up and groan at the sound of her phone ringing. She got up and went to get it. "Hello" she said. She was talking to somebody for a while when she got off the phone and sighed loudly. I walked over to her and asked "what was that about?"

She answered "we have been crashed sailed the boat departs in 2 hours."

We got ready then I seen her engagement ring that I gave her last night. I smiled she turned around and said "why are you smiling from ear to ear like idiot?"

I answered "I was just thinking how lucky I am" and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She said to me "yer yer just get ready ok we only have 1 hour and a half."

_On the HMAS Hammersley_

I was walking onto the ship when spider seen my with a big grin on my face. Spider asked me "why are you smiling?"

I answered "I might tell you later if you are lucky Spider."

Then I seen X talking to Nav and I heard her look down and she seen the ring on her hand and said "are you engaged?"

Then I heard Nav say "yer I might tell you later if you are lucky"

They walked away from each other going to their stations. I followed Nav to hers and when I got to her we were in a privet spot I put my arms around her waist and said "what were to talking to the XO about?"

"Nothing I might tell you later." She answered.

_Later at the pub_

Nikki and I talked about telling everyone about our engagement and we decided that we would tell then tonight we were sitting around the big table at the pub everybody was there. So we decided that we would tell them now. I said "I have to tell you all something." Everybody's head snapped up and looked at me with confessed faces "I got engaged last night."

Then Spider said "that's why you were so happy this morning?"

"Yes" I answered.

"The person that I am engaged to is sitting at this table." The all looked confused

X looked at me then she looked at Nav I knew what she was thinking and I nodded my head.

Then I continued to tell everybody else "well the person the I am engaged to is Nav."

The table erupted with "oh my god."

The CO then said "Well that cool well I hope you can both stay on my boat and congrats."

"So you don't care that we are having a relationship on your boat when it is against the rules" Nav said.

"No I kind of already knew about it" he said.

"Really how?" I asked

"I could just tell they way you look at each other."

"So when is it?" X asked

"We don't know yet." I said

"Can I talk to X and Boomer?" Nav asked.

They both said at the same time "Sure."

"I was thinking if Swain, Buffer and Charge can you please be my groomsmen?" I asked.

"Sure man of course we would" Swain said.

Not long after that the girls came back with grins on their face and Nav sat down next to me and said "so for my bridesmaids I choose X, Boomer and Sally" she then looked over at Swain and said "Chloe can also be the flower girl if that is ok?"

Swain said "yes she can."

"Thanks Swain" she said.

"No problem" he answered.

NPOV

_Still at the pub_

I asked X and Boomer to talk to me because I wanted to asked them if they could be my bridesmaids.

"So what's up Nav?" Boomer asked.

"Well I was wondering if you 2 along with Sally could be my bridesmaids?" I asked.

"Yer why not" they said together.

_Back on the HMAS Hammersley_

When we got back on the boast after a long day and a bit of night of shore leave the CO made the request to the X and Buffer if they could share a room so that ET and I could share a room which they agreed to.

Once I moved all of my stuff to ET's room it was back to my duties as the navigator. I was on the bridge when I heard Spider whisper into ET's ear "come on man for you bucks party we have to have strippers."

"Hell no Nav will have my goolies if there are strippers I am staying right here" ET said.

"Come on man just one" Spider said.

"No and that's final" ET said.

**Ha ha ha I am going to leave it there and if you have any ideas just tell me. Anyway R&R.**

**Luv ya Titans12511.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you have any suggestions be sure to tell me. Anyway on with the story. P.S. R&R thank you.**

_ETPOV_

After the argument with Spider RO came up to ask me "what is going on here?"

"I think you already know what's going on?" I asked

"What that you and Nav are engaged? Yes I have heard about that" he answered and looked at me in a bad way.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"I just don't think it is right you started a relationship on this boat when it is against the rules and the boss just it go and lets you share a cabin" He said and walked off in a huff.

As I walked from the seniors mess to the bridge to see Nav I was stopped by Spider and I said to him "I am still saying to the strippers."

"What strippers?" I recognized that voice and turned around to see Nav standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Spider wanted strippers for the bucks party but I said no" I said to her with a smile.

"That's good because if you do I will hurt you" she said and walked off.

I turned back to Spider and said "see I told you."

He mumbled something like "yer whatever" and he walked off.

I went to the bridge to start watch. When I got there I took over from Swain.

_3 hours later_

I was walking back to my cabin when I heard Nav and X talking in X cabin about the wedding. I just stood there and heard them talking about colours and the bridesmaids dresses. Before I could move she walked out and seen me.

"Were you listening to that conversation?" she asked me.

I put my hands up in defence and said "I was just walking past."

"Ok but if I find that you just lie there will be hell to pay" she threatened.

With that we both walked back to our cabin to get some sleep.

_0730 hours Morning Watch_

When I woke up to go to morning watch and I found that Nikki was not in her rack so I assumed she went to watch so I walked up to the Bridge and found her sitting in her seat near the navigational equipment. I walked up to her and gave her a hug and took over at the wheel.

Then I seen on radar that there was a contact I radioed the boss who was in his cabin and said "we have a contact can you come up here?"

"Coming up now" the boss said.

When he came up he said "ok let's head for that position"

Nav said "yes sir port 10 steer 180"

"Port 10 steer 180" I repeated.

**Ha ha ha I am so mean I am leaving it there for now be sure to R&R.**

**Luv ya Titans12511.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay it's Titans12511 hear comes chapter 3 remember to R&R.**

NAVPOV

"What's our ETA Nav?" the CO asked me.

"About 10 minutes sir" I answered.

"Well let's speed up and give them a surprise" he said.

"Yes sir port 10 revolutions 880" I said.

"Port 10 revolutions 880" ET repeated.

_10 minutes later_

When we came up to the coordinates I sent out a waning to the fishing boat. "Fishing boat on my port bow you should stop or heave 2 I intend to board you."

"Fishing vessel not stopping sir" I said.

"Pass the warning again Nav" He said.

"Fishing vessel on my port bow you should stop or heave 2 I intended to board you" I repeated.

"Still not stopping sir" I said.

"Ok Buffer load the 50 cal" The CO said.

"I sir load the 50 cal" Buffer said.

"Pass the warning again Nav" the CO said.

"Fishing vessel on my port bow you should or heave 2 or I will fire upon you" I warned.

"Fishing vessel slowing sir" I said.

"Ok prepare a boarding party X and Nav I want you to be a part of the boarding party" he said.

"Yes sir" I said.

When we got onto the boat X made our presence known "this is the Australian Navy drop you weapons and head to the back of the boat."

They all moved to the back of the boat and dropped their weapons.

"Who is the captain of this vessel?" X said.

The captain stepped forward and he smelled life fish really horrible. "Are you the captain of this vessel?" X said.

"Yes" he said with an accent.

"Ok ET go check that all the equipment is working ok" X said.

"Yes Ma'm" ET said.

While he went to check out the equipment. I walked over to a female who looked like she was about to pass out and I said "Swain Bomber somebody she needs help."

About 20 seconds later Swain came over to look at her to see if she was ok. "Nav you go back with the girl in the rib while I radio the boat to tell them to get the ward room ready" Swain said to me.

"Ok I will" I said.

**Sorry about the short chapter I just finished my exams for the year and I need time to myself.**

**But anyway R&R**

**Luv ya Titans12511.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the last chapter it was to short R&R. **

ETPOV

_Back on the HMAS Hamersley_

As I was going to have a shower I heard someone call my name. When I turned round I found the CO walking up to me. He said to me "I just want to talk to you about something."

"Ok then what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I know that you and Nav have been in a relationship for a while I just want to tell you that if your relationship with her gets in the middle of your work I am going to have to tell Navcom." He said

"Ok" I said and then he walked off.

I walked back to my cabin to take a shower.

_Next day_

When I woke up the next morning. I got up and walked to the bridge and found that my future wife was sitting in her seat looking at the navigation equipment and she looked really tired. When she looked up at me and smiled and said "we are going after an illegal fishing vessel."

"Ok then" I said.

I was walking down to the galley to get something to eat when I seen Buffer, Spider and Swain talking about something so I walked up to them and said "what you talking about?"

"Nothing" Spider said with a grin.

"Navigator speaking we are coming up on the illegal vessel personnel nominated for boarding party are ET, Swain, Buffer and XO that's all" Nav said over the loud speaker.

We went to get our gear on and went to the rib and got in and in a matter of seconds we were off to the vessel.

"Vessel on my port bow this is Australian War Ship Hammersley you should stop or heave 2 I intend to board you." Nav said.

The vessel did not slow down so she passed the warning again "vessel on my port bow this is Australian War Ship Hammersley you should stop or heave 2 I intend to board you."

After the second warning they slowed down and we went to board them.

_3 months later _

_Home port_

After 2 months we finally decided on the colour purple.

Tonight we are going to have our bucks and hens parties. I don't want to know what Spider has planned for me tonight.

Buffer comes up to me and says "so what do you want tonight?"

"Just stay home and just have a few drinks with my friends. Why?" I said.

"Just wondering" he said. With that he walked away with a big grin on his face. I felt so confused. But I let it go so I could go and find my beautiful fiancé.

When I found her I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She turned around with a big smile on her face and said "let's go home and get ready for our big nights." With that we walked to the car drove home.

_Getting ready_

_NAVPOV_

Kate told me that we are going somewhere casual so we don't have to dress up so I went to my wardrobe and I found my dark blue short denim skirt and my leopard print tankini and purple leopard print high heels.

I walked out of our room and found Josh sitting on the lounge with his long black jeans, his white Volcom shirt and Nikes. When I walked out and he seen me he smiled and said "well you look nice tonight."

"You think?" I asked.

"Defiantly" he answered.

With that he went outside to find Buffer and Swain.

_ETPOV_

I was sitting on the lounge waiting for the boys so we could go out. When I heard a door open I turned around and seen the most beautiful woman on the planet walk out of our room I said "well you look night." Good on you Josh you can't say more then 4 words. That's when I heard a car pull up and realised that it was Buffer and almost ran out of the house.

When I got into the car and he pulled out of the driveway and he said "you are in a hurry tonight."

I replied "just drive." The rest of the drive was quiet.

**Their outfits or on my profile and I am thinking about if Nav should have a baby or not need to know what you think so please tell me what you think. And also R&R. **

**Love Titans12511.**


End file.
